Yo Entiendo, Maestro
by Yoriko Rasha
Summary: Tidak terkenal bukan berarti tidak berguna. Tidak terkenal bukan berarti terbuang. Ada hal yang membuat Gonryoumaru merasa tidak perlu iri kepada zanpakutou yang lain./Not BL. For BVF2 November: Pride.


**A/N:** Syukurlah akhirnya keburu, saya pikir bakalan ga bisa entri untuk bulan ini. Di awal bulan udah ada ide, tapi tiba-tiba mengalami WB parah dan bener-bener susah untuk menulis =.=. Btw, ini fic Gonryoumaru-Sasakibe pertama di jagad FFn lo, boleh dong seneng sedikit XD. Saya memakai dua karakter ini karena penasaran dan ingin mencoba menggali karakterisasinya, sebab dua karakter ini terbilang jarang sekali muncul.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach milik Tite Kubo

**Genre:** General/Friendship

**Warning**_**: **_**[1]** Not BL. **[2]** Mungkin OOC, mungkin IC, sebab author merasa bias dengan karakterisasi chara di fic ini. **[3]** Modifikasi canon, dapat pula AR, _off-screen_. **[4]** Setting bisa sebelum atau sesudah Winter War, tapi sepertinya cendererung sebelum deh. **[5]** Fic pendek.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo Entiendo<strong>**,****Maestro**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

_for BVF 2 November: Pride_

.

a Gonryoumaru-Sasakibe fanfiction by Yoriko

* * *

><p><em>Zanpakutou<em> berwujud asli_ ronin_ (*) tersebut hanya bisa berdehem kecil pada sang _master_ yang tengah menyeruput teh hitamnya. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka bersama di ruang kerja Chojiro Sasakibe tanpa sepatah kata yang terucap.

Tidak digubris, Gonryoumaru mulai membetulkan posisi duduknya. Kekakuan hubungannya dengan sang _master_ memang tidak dapat ditampik.

"Ehmm..."

Suara berdehem kembali terdengar dari mulut Gonryoumaru. Namun, Sasakibe kini malah terlihat berkonsentrasi membaca buku tentang kebudayaan barat di dunia nyata—yang disukainya.

Kali ini, Gonryoumaru memberanikan diri memanggil tuannya, "Sasakibe-_dono_?"

Sang empunya nama akhirnya menoleh. Pandangan matanya tajam menatap _zanpakutou_ miliknya tersebut. Sasakibe berpikir bahwa sebaiknya Gonryoumaru berubah menjadi katana saja, sehingga diam—tidak banyak bertanya, atau diam tidak mengganggu. Mengganggu? Padahal kita tahu bahwa Gonryoumaru pun hanya diam sedari tadi, bukan?

"Ada apa? Apakah kau memikirkan sesuatu, Gonryoumaru?" tanyanya.

Si _zanpakutou_ menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Sasakibe-_dono_. Akhir-akhir ini kau lelah, bukan?"

"Terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sasakibe singkat.

Sebetulnya ingin sekali Gonryoumaru mengatakan bahwa dirinya bersedia memijit bahu sang _master _atau bersedia membantu mengerjakan lembar kerja bila perlu. Namun, hal itu diurungkannya. Setiap hari, Gonryoumaru bisa dibilang kurang pekerjaan, sehingga rasa bosan terkadang menghantuinya. Jika itu sudah terjadi, maka ia akan meminta izin keluar untuk sekedar berkeliling divisi atau menemui _zanpakutou_ sahabatnya—Tengen, untuk berlatih bersama.

.

.

Ia mengetahui kesetiaan sang _master_ yang selalu mendampingi Yamamoto-_soutaichou _dalam keadaan apapun. Kemampuan dirinya jarang sekali digunakan untuk pertempuran, ia paham itu. Gonryoumaru tentu mengerti, bahwa divisi sang _master_ bertugas sebagai _reinforcement_—pasukan bala bantuan yang maju ke medan perang jika kondisi sudah sangat memaksa. Jika terpaksa maju bertempur, anggotanya menerapkan strategi bertempur yang terorganisir dengan baik dan berusaha menghindari pertempuran frontal yang biasanya mengakibatkan kerusakan yang parah.

Gonryoumaru tahu betul, bahwa di luar medan perang, divisi _master_-nya merangkap sebagai pemimpin divisi lainnya dan mengatur strategi perang di belakang layar. Sebagai pengatur strategi, divisi satu bertanggung jawab atas penerapan taktik dan strategi perang, termasuk penerapannya dalam setiap pertempuran. Pengatur strategi perang itu adalah Choujiro Sasakibe, _master_-nya.

Gonryoumaru bangga akan hal itu. Mengatur strategi perang tentu tidak mudah dan diperlukan insting pertempuran tertentu. Menganalisis kelemahan lawan dan memperhitungkan kekuatan tiap divisi di Gotei 13 tentu bukan dilakukan secara sembarangan.

Gonryoumaru tidak pernah menyesal, bahwa dirinya di bawah kendali sang _master_ yang sudah terbilang berumur dibanding yang lainnya. Ia tidak pernah berandai-andai dirinya di bawah kendali _shinigami_ muda, ataupun _shinigami_ cantik. Ia pun tidak pernah berandai-andai dirinya dimiliki oleh shinigami di luar divisi satu. Sudah cukup. Ia bangga menjadi _zanpakutou_ Sasakibe-_dono_-nya. Ia bangga menjadi bagian dari divisi satu yang begitu disegani dan dihormati.

Gonryoumaru akan kesal jika ada yang berkata tidak enak mengenai _master_-nya. Seperti saat itu, ketika ia, Tengen, dan Suzumebachi berlatih bersama di sebuah hutan di Rukongai.

.

**-Flashback-**

_Awan masih sedikit gelap dan rintik hujan masih turun. Beberapa kilat masih terlihat menyambar, sisa manifestasi kemampuan Gonryoumaru yang belum sepenuhnya hilang. Tiga zanpakutou baru saja memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dari latihannya. Tiga zanpakutou? Ketika Gonryoumaru dan Tengen pergi ke hutan, mereka bertemu dengan Suzumebachi di jalan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung._

"_Zzzzz..." Tengen mengeluarkan nyala api dari mulutnya, sebuah bentuk komunikasi yang memang hanya dimengerti Gonryoumaru._

"_Kau ingin kembali melanjutkan latihanmu, Tengen-dono?"_

"_Zzz.." Tengen menganggukkan kepalanya._

"_Tunggulah sebentar lagi, kita kan baru saja memutuskan untuk istirahat."_

_Suzumebachi kemudian terbang ke sisi Tengen. Zanpakutou berwujud liliput-lebah itu berkacak pinggang. "Uh! Gonryoumaru payah. Tengen saja sudah ingin berlatih, masa kau masih ingin beristirahat. Apa memang beginilah sifat zanpakutou yang tidak terkenal?"_

_Mata hitam Gonryoumaru sedikit mendelik. "Apa kau bilang?"_

"_Iya. Kau kan memang tidak terkenal. Master-ku saja semula tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah zanpakutou milik Sasakibe-fukutaichou."_

_Suzumebachi pun terbang berpindah mendekati Gonryoumaru._

"_Soalnya, master-mu tidak pernah memperkenalkan zanpakutou-nya sih. Beda sekali dengan master Sui Feng yang berkali-kali menggunakan kemampuanku." _

_Kali ini, zanpakutou berwujud ronin itu menggeram. Tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya. "Dengar, Suzumebachi-dono. Kau tidak sepantasnya berbicara seperti itu! Err... yah, semula aku memang kesal karena Sasakibe-dono tidak memperkenalkanku pada rekannya. Tapi, kurasa masih ada urusan yang jauh lebih penting, yang harus ditangani oleh master-ku."_

_Lalu, Gonryoumaru beranjak. "Ayo, Tengen-dono. Kita latihan lagi! Aku tidak ingin mempermalukan Sasakibe-dono. Aku ingin seperti Sasakibe-dono yang tak kenal lelah berjuang bersama Yamamoto soutaichou-dono! Aku ingin seperti Sasakibe-dono yang pengabdiannya kepada Gotei 13 tidak diragukan lagi!"_

**-End- **

.

Gonryoumaru tidak pernah mengajukan protes kepada Sasakibe mengenai mengapa sang master tidak memperkenalkannya. Gonryoumaru sudah tahu alasannya. Ia sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Gonryoumaru," panggil Sasakibe memecahkan lamunannya.

Gonryoumaru pun menoleh. "Ya? Sasakibe-_dono_."

"Maaf, jika aku terkesan tidak peduli padamu," ucapnya, "tapi, aku tidak pernah bermaksud demikian. Kau tahu sendiri, betapa beratnya tanggungjawabku."

"Ya, _master_. Aku mengerti."

Sasakibe kemudian berjalan mendekati _zanpakutou_-nya. Bermaksud mengembalikan Gonryoumaru dalam wujud katana-nya. _Zanpakutou_ berwujud _ronin_ itu mengerti, tidak terkenal bukan berarti tidak berguna. Tidak terkenal bukan berarti terasingkan begitu saja. Ia merasa tidak perlu iri dengan Sode no Shirayuki, Senbonzakura, Hyourinmaru, atau _zanpakutou_ lain yang terbilang terkenal. Sebab, ia adalah _zanpakutou_ dari _fukutaichou_ divisi satu—Sasakibe-_dono_ yang ia banggakan.

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**~Selesai~**

* * *

><p><strong>Yoriko's Corner:<strong>

(*)_ronin_**: **_a man dressed as a traveler in Japan's Meiji era._

Saya rasa analisis fic ini dangkal sekali. Entahlah, saya memang samar dengan OOC/IC karakter Gonryoumaru maupun Sasakibe di sini =.=a *bingung sendiri*

Silakan komentar, concrit maupun pertanyaan lewat review ^^. Review anon beberapa waktu lalu memang saya tutup dengan alasan tertentu, namun kini kembali saya buka.


End file.
